


FELICITAS ARTWORK

by fallingmeleth, Jess_S, Palomapg



Series: Felicitas [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Banners, Crossover, F/M, Fan Art, Felicitas Series, Gen, etc. - Freeform, gifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmeleth/pseuds/fallingmeleth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_S/pseuds/Jess_S, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palomapg/pseuds/Palomapg
Summary: Some artwork inspired by the series for those who are interested. Feel free to add your own, suggestions, etc. Thank you! :-)





	1. From fallingmeleth #1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you in advance to everyone interested enough in taking the time to create and add a piece to the Felicitas series all your own. It's wonderful.


	2. From fallingmeleth #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another beautiful banner. I love the swords.  
> Thank you so much! :-D


	3. From Palomapg

**_Jess's Note: Here's some beautiful cover-art from[Palomapg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palomapg/pseuds/Palomapg) for the first 5 parts of the Felicitas series._ **

**_As always it's immensely appreciated! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :-D_ **

 


	4. From Palomapg #2. Deadly Dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another amazing piece of artwork from Palomapg! It really captures just how broad the scope of Felicitas life is in the series--even if it's mostly with canon pictures. Wonderful work! Thank you again! :-D

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful work. :-D


End file.
